


Status: In Love

by wolfstarheart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percico - Freeform, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, also other characters to be added as they appear in the fic, au where they meet on a forum, please read this im dying, spanning from when nico's 13/percy's 15 to percy's graduation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarheart/pseuds/wolfstarheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Nico meet on a forum. Or at least, that's how it all started. They had no idea that one introduction thread could turn in to more than they could even imagine. (or the one where they meet online and become best friends and drag each other constantly and also end up falling in love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status: In Love

**Author's Note:**

> okay uh here's some meeting online au for yall... (just to specify they're mortals here). anyway i've started the second chapter so hopefully that'll be up soon?? enjoy i guess

**Seaweed Brain:** Hey everyone!! I’m new here. This is super cool!

**Ghost Boy:** welcome to the forum, seaweed brain.

**Seaweed Brain:** Thanks!!! I’ve never been on a forum before so I don’t really know what to do whoops

**Ghost Boy:** oh boy. there’s a rules post on the home page, and there are a few sub-forums, i guess you could call them that. it’s pretty hard to screw up… all you have to do is not be a weirdo or a bully.

**Seaweed Brain:** I think I can do that.

**Ghost Boy:** your username is pretty self-deprecating, by the way. seaweed brain? what’s that all about??

**Seaweed Brain:** That’s rich coming from someone whose name is Ghost Boy. What are you, emo?

**Ghost Boy:** just because i listen to mcr doesn’t mean i’m emo. also stop deflecting the question, seaweed brain

**Seaweed Brain:** it so totally does. Why am I talking to a random emo boy who might be like, a 50 year old stalker in like Russia anyway?

**Ghost Boy:** trust me, i’m not. (a stalker, but i’m also not emo, screw you)

**Seaweed Brain:** Tsk tsk, I’m pretty sure ‘not harassing new members’ is a part of that rules post, Ghostie.

**Ghost Boy:** did you just tsk at me through text? also, don’t call me ghostie smh

**Seaweed Brain:** Okay, Ghostie, I’ll spill. I didn’t even mean it to be, like, a symbol of ~~self hatred~~ or whatever… I’m not emo like you. I have adhd and dyslexia though and that’s a pretty accurate description of my brain most of the time lmao

**Ghost Boy:** ignoring the emo comment (which you should totally drop, by the way, because it’s COMPLETELY false)-- coincidentally, i have adhd too. although the term seaweed brain  _ is  _ a pretty good way to describe it

**Seaweed Brain:** Hey, that’s my thing!! (I’m only half joking whoops) Also I’d love to make fun of you for being emo for longer, but I’m going bowling with my friend

**Ghost Boy:** hmm. i’ve never been bowling. is it fun?

**Seaweed Brain:** How have you never been bowling?? That’s so weird, Ghostie.

**Ghost Boy:** there isn’t really a bowling place in my town and i’ve never had the all-consuming urge to travel to the city so i can fling a heavy ball at a bunch of pins

**Seaweed Brain:** Shut up, it’s fun. You should try it sometime.

**Ghost Boy:** maybe. i don’t want to keep you waiting, but do you perhaps have a name that isn’t seaweed brain?

**Seaweed Brain:** It’s Percy. Perseus, actually, but nobody calls me that, except for my English teacher haha

**Ghost Boy:** percy. that somehow fits you.

**Seaweed Brain:** Um, thank you? I guess. Oh, before I go… now that I’ve told you my name, I think it’s your turn.

**Ghost Boy:** ...you can wait till next time, seaweed brain

**Seaweed Brain:** dammit

 

**Seaweed Brain:** I won bowling. I’m pretty good at it, if I do say so myself.

**Ghost Boy:** way to revive a thread that’s been inactive for like 3 days. i thought you weren’t coming back here

**Seaweed Brain:** What can I say, I missed calling you emo

**Ghost Boy:** i swear i’ll report you, you actual limp noodle

**Seaweed Brain:** LIMP NOODLE?? I’m insulted. Heartbroken, actually. How could you wound me in this way, Ghost Boy???? :(

**Ghost Boy:** ooh, breaking out the sad emojis. you must be really upset. (this forum bans you if you swear, so we come up with substitutes. it’s quite creative, actually)

**Seaweed Brain:** Limp noodle might just be my favorite new insult.

**Ghost Boy:** you better credit me, seaweed brain. (congratulations on your bowling win, btw)

**Seaweed Brain:** Thanks!! Really it wasn’t too much effort, my friend is awful at it. He even fell down the lane once.

**Ghost Boy:** oh my god. i know literally nothing about bowling but even i know that’s terrible

**Seaweed Brain:** Yup. He sprained his ankle, actually, so I pretty much won by default.

**Ghost Boy:** wow, percy, capitalizing on your friend’s injuries????? this is an INSULT to the honorable institution of bowling

**Seaweed Brain:** I distinctly remember you making fun of it.

**Ghost Boy:** sure, but my desire to make fun of you trumps the ridiculousness of bowling

**Seaweed Brain:** What have I done to incur your wrath, Ghostie?

**Ghost Boy:** call me ghostie, for one…

**Seaweed Brain:** Well it’s not my fault you never did tell me your name.

**Ghost Boy:** touch é. i’m nico.

**Seaweed Brain:** Hmm. That’s a nice name, Nico

**Ghost Boy:** does this mean you’ll stop calling me ghostie???

**Seaweed Brain:** No way, Ghostie.

**Ghost Boy:** didn’t think so. anyway, what do you like to do, besides come up with awful nicknames for people?

**Seaweed Brain:** I dunno. I mean, I like… sports, I guess?

**Ghost Boy:** omg are you a jock

**Seaweed Brain:** Lol no. All the jocks at my school prefer ‘accidentally’ tripping me up to letting me join their football games.

**Ghost Boy:** oh. that sucks, i’m sorry. for what it’s worth… they sound like massive soggy pizzas.

**Seaweed Brain:** Soggy pizzas? That’s… well you’re not wrong haha. It’s ok, though, I’ll probably have to transfer schools by the end of the year, so..

**Ghost Boy:** _ have  _ to transfer? did you get expelled or something??

**Seaweed Brain:** No, but it wouldn’t be the first time. Idk though, my mom thinks this school isn’t working for me, and she wants to try this other school that’s apparently good for people like us? Kids with adhd, I mean. (Well, I’m assuming you’re a kid. You could be like 30 for all I know).

**Ghost Boy:** well i’m a teenager, but… essentially, yeah, i am.

**Seaweed Brain:** Oh. That’s good. So am I.

**Ghost Boy:** so, expelled, huh? if you’re not a jock, dare i say you’re a ~rebel~?

**Seaweed Brain:** I am so not a rebel. I don’t even have a leather jacket!! It’s not like I wanted to be expelled. It wasn’t MY fault I set the science wing on fire that one time. And I really didn’t mean to crash that bus.

**Ghost Boy:** oh my god. how... how did you manage to set an entire wing of your school on fire?

**Seaweed Brain:** Well I guess my seaweed brain must’ve got distracted and I mixed the wrong chemicals and then knocked it over onto a bunch of wiring and, uh, it was pretty disastrous.

**Ghost Boy:** wow. that’s… wow

**Seaweed Brain:** I guess you must think I’m an utter idiot now??

**Ghost Boy:** nah. i mean, you  _ are _ ridiculous and bad at nicknames, but you don’t seem dumb.

**Seaweed Brain:** Thanks :D (Although Ghostie is an incredible nickname)

**Ghost Boy:** every time you use an emoji i die a little inside

**Seaweed Brain:** That’s the most emo thing I’ve ever heard.

**Ghost Boy:** i will literally fight you?? i’m NOT emo.

**Seaweed Brain:** Suuuuure you aren’t. So, what do YOU like to do in your spare time? (apart from crying along to MCR with eyeliner streaming down your face, ofc)

**Ghost Boy:** i collect trading cards. (see! a perfectly non-emo hobby.)

**Seaweed Brain:** Ooh, like baseball cards? I used to do that when I was like, eleven. We lost my collection when we moved, though.

**Ghost Boy:** omg no. i collect mythomagic cards. which, in hindsight, sounds a bit embarrassing, but it’s cool i swear

**Seaweed Brain:** You are such a nerd.

**Ghost Boy:** thought i was emo…

**Seaweed Brain:** You’re an emo nerd. A nerdy emo. NEMO!!

**Ghost Boy:** oh my god noooooo i hate that stupid little fish!! like….. the entire movie was his stupid teenage angst he didn’t HAVE TO GO AND EXPLORE i literally hate that movie

**Seaweed Brain:** You hate Finding Nemo?????? We can’t be FRIENDS I’m leaving

**Ghost Boy:** wow……..

**Seaweed Brain:** Okay, fine, so I’m not leaving, but… how can you hate Finding Nemo? What do you have against cute animated movies?

**Ghost Boy:** a mature taste in films?

**Seaweed Brain:** That is UNCALLED FOR, Nico!! I wish we were friends in real life so I could force you to have a Disney marathon with me smh

**Ghost Boy:** i’ve never been more glad we aren’t.

**Seaweed Brain:** :(

**Ghost Boy:** i feel obligated as an older member of this forum to tell you that there’s a rule where messages have to be at least ten characters

**Seaweed Brain:** :(((((((((

**Ghost Boy:** ...fair enough

**Seaweed Brain:** So I googled mythomagic (and chose to ignore your hatred of the BEST movie of all time for my own sanity) and turns out it’s pretty cool. I’ve always thought Greek myths were awesome.

**Ghost Boy:** right??? this might be a weird question, but if you were like… a demigod… which greek god would be your parent?

**Seaweed Brain:** Hm. Well, I guess, Poseidon?

**Ghost Boy:** i suppose that explains the love for that horrible movie

**Seaweed Brain:** **AMAZING movie, but yeah, you might be right. I love the ocean. (Conveniently, I’m pretty okay at surfing.)

**Ghost Boy:** …...surfing

**Seaweed Brain:** It’s really fun, actually. A bit scary, when you start out, and you end up inhaling a lot of water at the beginning but once you get good… It’s amazing, you know? Like you feel so free and it’s, it’s really fun.

**Ghost Boy:** oh my god??? do you literally have a craving for putting yourself in life-threatening situations????  i swear if you die on me i will personally track you down and murder you

**Seaweed Brain:** I know that was supposed to be thoughtful but you just ended up sounding like a stalker :P Also don’t worry, it’s perfectly safe

**Ghost Boy:** yeah, safe, until a GIGANTIC SHARK devours you….

**Seaweed Brain:** Actually, humans kill sharks more than sharks kill humans, so

**Ghost Boy:** miss me with your marine biology nerdiness, seaweed brain

**Seaweed Brain:** I think you’re forgetting that you’re the nerd here. Also, if I’d be the son of Poseidon in this super cool alternate universe… whose kid would you be?

**Ghost Boy:** hades. i’d be a son of hades.

**Seaweed Brain:** Isn’t he, like, the god of the underworld? That’s extremely… depressing… and also emo

**Ghost Boy:**  it’s accurate, though. i mean, my step-mother’s name is literally persephone.

**Seaweed Brain:** Wow. I mean, that’s a pretty cool coincidence, but… still emo.

**Ghost Boy:** will you give up on the emo thing if i show you something that proves otherwise?

**Seaweed Brain:** Depends on what it is! :P

**Ghost Boy:** [image attachment] see, no self-respecting  _ emo  _ would have a high school music poster on their wall

**Seaweed Brain:** Oh my god. I did NOT peg you for a HSM guy

**Ghost Boy:** i guess that means i win, then. no more calling me emo hahahah

**Seaweed Brain:** Well, your wall is black, so…

**Ghost Boy:** would you believe me if i said they were black when we bought the house

**Seaweed Brain:** Nope.

**Ghost Boy:** it was worth a shot.

**Seaweed Brain:** Nice try, emo.

**Ghost Boy:** i’m still seriously considering REPORTING YOU

**Seaweed Brain:** But….. Nico……….. We’re all in this together!! :P :(

**Ghost Boy:** you did not just… oh my god… bye…

**Seaweed Brain:** Are you seriously leaving because I quoted High School Musical at you?

**Ghost Boy:** partly, yeah, but also i have to do my homework (which i’ve been neglecting for the last week, smh)

**Seaweed Brain:** (Cough NERD cough) Oh, okay. You should go and do that then

**Ghost Boy:** i guess i should. sea ya later, seaweed brain (haha)

**Seaweed Brain:** That is literally the worst pun I’ve ever had the misfortune of reading.

**Ghost Boy:** you’re welcome

**Seaweed Brain:** Hey, Nico?

**Ghost Boy:** what??????

**Seaweed Brain:** WHAT TEAM????!!!

**Ghost Boy:** okay, NOW i’m leaving.

 

**Ghost Boy:** i ended up finishing my homework like 5 minutes before class started, no thanks to you

**Seaweed Brain:** Well at least you finished it, right?

**Ghost Boy:** i guess so. i did end up getting the highest grade in the class (but then again it’s not like italian is hard)

**Seaweed Brain:** Italian??? Who just casually knows how to speak Italian

**Ghost Boy:** well… me… and my entire school…. we are all italian… i live in italy??

**Seaweed Brain:** Oh my god

**Seaweed Brain:** I feel so dumb omg I thought you were American??

**Ghost Boy:** which is where you live, i’m assuming?

**Seaweed Brain:** Yup. New Yorker born and raised!

**Ghost Boy:** that must be nice. i’ve seen a lot of photos, but i’ve never been.

**Seaweed Brain:** That’s a shame omg I love it. You should. (visit, I mean)

**Ghost Boy:** maybe someday

**Seaweed Brain:** Idk, I was kinda hoping you lived somewhere close, ya feel?

**Ghost Boy:** trust me, you do not want to know me irl

**Seaweed Brain:** Why wouldn’t I?

**Ghost Boy:** i’m not, like, interesting, or funny, or anything, ok

**Seaweed Brain:** Please. As long as I get to tease you for being emo and get you to watch Disney with me I think we’d get along in real life just fine.

**Ghost Boy:** you say that now, but…

**Seaweed Brain:** Don’t even fight me about this.

**Ghost Boy:** i so am ://

**Seaweed Brain:** Aha! A wild emoji appears. This is a historic day indeed.

**Ghost Boy:** now i  _ really  _ want to fight you

**Seaweed Brain:** How tall are you smh (I don’t mean to sound creepy or anything but I need a mental picture to imagine how fighting you for real would go)

**Ghost Boy:** promise you won’t laugh??

**Seaweed Brain:** Okay omg.. I promise

**Ghost Boy: ...** im 5’2”

**Seaweed Brain:** OH MY GODDDDD

**Seaweed Brain:** You’re so short!!! And tiny!!! Aw….

**Ghost Boy:** screw you, percy. I bet you’re like… a giant… like 5’8” or something

**Seaweed Brain:** I’m… 5’10”, actually.

**Ghost Boy:** jesus christ that’s tall

**Seaweed Brain:** I mean, not really. My dad was apparently like well over 6 feet

**Ghost Boy:** you said you were a teenager, so don’t worry you still have enough time to become even  _ more  _ freakishly tall

**Seaweed Brain:** So do you, then. You gasp at my giantness, but in a few years you might be the taller one :P

**Ghost Boy:** that would be an amazing day, indeed..

**Seaweed Brain:** We’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?

**Ghost Boy:** are you saying you’re going to stay friends with me just to see who ends up taller

**Seaweed Brain:** Are you saying you aren’t?

**Ghost Boy:** you are the most ridiculous person i’ve ever met

**Seaweed Brain:** Funnily, I get that a lot.

**Ghost Boy:** Funnily enough.

**Seaweed Brain:** So you’re Italian… does that entail pizza?

**Ghost Boy:** yes, percy, pizza and pasta is all we eat. i have never tasted cereal in my life. even our ice cream is pizza-flavored. my favorite candy is gummy pizza

**Seaweed Brain:** Oh my god that sounds awesome I want to move to Italy

**Ghost Boy:** … i was being sarcastic

**Seaweed Brain:** Dang. I knew it was too good to be true. No matter how much I want to, if I ate pizza all day my mom would probably kill me

**Ghost Boy:** you’d probably die of a heart attack before she got to you. american pizza is literally the greasiest thing ive ever seen it’s practically a sin

**Seaweed Brain:** That is the most Italian thing you could’ve possibly said

**Ghost Boy:** shut up...

**Seaweed Brain:** Tbh though.. I think it’s really cool that I’m talking to someone who lives all the way across the Atlantic? Is that weird I dunno

**Ghost Boy:** nah i get you… this is going to sound really sad but i joined this forum like a year ago because… i didn’t really have friends in real life, and it was. lonely. but talking to people who you’d never normally get to meet or speak to made me feel less alone, somehow.

**Seaweed Brain:** That makes sense.

**Seaweed Brain:** For the record, I’m really glad I met you.

**Ghost Boy:** we’ve known each other for less than a week, percy

**Seaweed Brain:** Shut up and accept it.

**Ghost Boy:** ugh. fine. you aren’t so bad yourself, seaweed brain

**Seaweed Brain:** See! We’re getting somewhere

**Ghost Boy:** now stop posting here so i can actually pay attention to math class instead of talking to you. my teacher’s beginning to get suspicious

**Seaweed Brain:** Do your thing, nerd.

**Seaweed Brain:** Whoops I wasn’t supposed to post sorry

**Seaweed Brain:** -Britney Spears voice- OOPS I DID IT AGAIN

**Ghost Boy:** why are you like this

 

 

**Ghost Boy:** i just realized, we’ve been talking for like…. ten days, and you’re like, always online. don’t you ever go to school?

**Seaweed Brain:** I do. Just not right now

**Ghost Boy:** why not omg

**Seaweed Brain:** Because I am currently dying of the flu :( My mom said I’d get the entire school sick if I went in (which honestly wouldn’t be too bad they’re all the equivalent of a melted jellybean on the sidewalk that’s been run over by a car). But yeah I’m currently chilling at home watching Netflix

**Ghost Boy:** awwww is poor ickle seaweed brain sick?

**Seaweed Brain:** If i knew you irl I would chuck a pillow at you right now. Also, idk if you knew but when someone’s sick you’re supposed to say ‘I hope you get better’ smh

**Ghost Boy:** oooo breaking out the sarcasm, i like it. you should be sick and grumpy more often… (get better soon though you noodle)

**Seaweed Brain:** That’s an improvement from ‘limp noodle’. I like it (thanks)

**Ghost Boy:** ok, another thing i’ve realized, though. have you even talked to anyone on this forum except for me?

**Seaweed Brain:** Uh… no. Is that bad?

**Ghost Boy:** yes, percy… you should talk to other people too, you know. get involved in a forum game or roleplay or something… idk

**Seaweed Brain:** What if I don’t want to?

**Ghost Boy:** i mean you don’t have to, but…

**Seaweed Brain:** Is this you saying you want to be rid of me? :o

**Ghost Boy:** god, no, that’s not what i meant at all-- i just figured, talking to one person all the time must get boring

**Seaweed Brain:** I hate to state the obvious, but people do that all the time in real life. Have one on one conversations, I mean

**Ghost Boy:** yeah, but not with me

**Seaweed Brain:** What’s that supposed to mean??

**Ghost Boy:** just that you could probably find someone nicer/cooler/etc to talk to

**Seaweed Brain:** And yet, here I am, talking to you, because I think you’re funny, and kind of a dork, and someone I most definitely want to continue to talk to.

**Ghost Boy:** … i don’t know what to say to that?

**Seaweed Brain:** How about a thank you?

**Ghost Boy:** ha..thanks, percy (are you always this sappy or is it a sick thing)

**Seaweed Brain:** Well you’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?

**Ghost Boy:** hmm. I’ll take that as a yes.

**Seaweed Brain:** I have an idea!! Let’s play would you rather :D

**Ghost Boy:** are you actually a seven year old boy in disguise???

**Seaweed Brain:** Shut up and play, idiot. Okay… I’m going to go first. Would you rather be on Next Top Model or Dancing With The Stars?

**Ghost Boy:** ugh… neither

**Seaweed Brain:** You can’t do that! You have to pick one, it’s the rule!!

**Ghost Boy:** fine… i suppose next top model. only cause i can’t dance to save my life, mind you

**Seaweed Brain:** I would pay real money to see you on either of those shows tbh

**Ghost Boy:** i admit it would be quality entertainment, even though i’d probably be eliminated by the first episode.

**Seaweed Brain:** True… (Your turn, Ghostie!!)

**Ghost Boy:** ...dammit, i thought you’d forgotten about that nickname. ok um would you rather have the power of invisibility or the power of flight?

**Seaweed Brain:** Flight, I guess. I don’t really see the appeal of being invisible??

**Ghost Boy:**  you’d get to go places you wouldn’t be allowed to go normally.. or listen in on conversations without people knowing.

**Seaweed Brain:** Flying is totally cooler, though. My turn!! Would you rather get to see your favorite band live, or meet your role model or idol face to face?

**Ghost Boy:** see my fav band, definitely

**Seaweed Brain:** Would that band happen to be My Chemical Romance?

**Ghost Boy:** yes screw you

**Seaweed Brain:** You’re not exactly building a case for yourself as a not-emo person, Nico.

**Ghost Boy:** they’re  _ good  _ you don’t have to be emo to appreciate that…

**Seaweed Brain:** I feel like I should let you know I found YOUR introduction thread last night and you listed your favorite bands as MCR, Fall Out Boy, Black Veil Brides and a bunch of other bands I’ve never heard but I know are definitely emo…

**Ghost Boy:** look, that was a year ago. 2007 me is dead. who is he? idk him. (i knew i should’ve deleted that thread)

**Seaweed Brain:** I am soooo glad you didn’t.. Your turn, isn’t it??

**Ghost Boy:** would you rather die to protect the people you hate (people like the awful bullies in your school, for instance)-- or sacrifice one of them so you could live?

**Seaweed Brain:** that went from 0 to 100 real quick

**Ghost Boy:** i guess so. what’s your answer, then?

**Seaweed Brain:** The first one. I’d die for them.

**Ghost Boy:** really? you’d sacrifice yourself for people who are terrible human beings, people who’ve done nothing to hurt you?

**Seaweed Brain:** I’d never let anyone die for me. I couldn’t kill someone… It would be the right thing to do, wouldn’t it?

**Ghost Boy: ..** i feel like you’re a hell of a lot of a better person than you (or anyone else, for that matter) gives you credit for, seaweed brain.

**Seaweed Brain:** I don’t… think of it that way. It’s just what I’d do, not because I wanna be… like, a hero or something…. Thank you though

**Ghost Boy:** you’re welcome.

**Ghost Boy:** anyway i'm like dead tired and also it's like 3 am how did this happen

 **Seaweed Brain:** Ghostie..... isn't it a school night you need your sleep!!

 **Ghost Boy:** okay okay, doctor percy

 **Seaweed Brain:** Ha, ha, soooo funny. Now that I'm a doctor though, I am telling you completely scientifically that you need to go to SLEEP

 **Ghost Boy:** ugh, fine... goodnight, seaweed brain

 **Seaweed Brain:** night, ghost boy, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite

 **Ghost Boy:** i'll have you know,  _doctor_ , that making me think about bugs in the dark isn't exactly the most relaxing thing ever

 **Seaweed Brain:** WHOOPS SORRY goodnight :D

 **Ghost Boy:** and somehow, your emojis are at least eight times more terrifying than any bug could be. 


End file.
